Sunstroke
by Sukui
Summary: After all these years on the island the sun and heat have finally gone to Sora's head. It's the only way to explain the sudden hallucinations and these peculiar new feelings towards his best friend! SxR, RxS
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

This was something I started on a whim andended up having a ton of fun with. I said to myself:

"Screw proper characterization and realism! I wanna satiate the hunger of my inner yaoi fangirl dammnit!"

Is this a shameless PWP? Well the term stands for: **P**lot? **W**hat **P**lot? so **_YES IT IS!_**

Granted it's mostly used to describe a story or drabble that is nothing but lemony goodness but this particular fruit of mine is more like lemonade because there are other ingredients added to this particular concoction besides the obvious. Again, it has no real plot to speak of. This is just fun for me and you.

So with the knowledge that KH isn't mine but really belongs to ALL fans, enjoy...

* * *

Sora couldn't take another moment of this torture, his arms ached and he was certain that if this torment continued he would eventually give in to the blazing inferno. Then again, the heat might drive him mad before he burned to death, and looking down he realized that after all he had been through in his life the jump didn't seem so high... 

"Hey! You lazy bum, get up! Break's over!"

Huh?

"Don't just sit there looking like an idiot. You've been daydreaming for the past twenty minutes while I've been doing all the work!"

Riku's irritated voice cut through Sora's heat induced delusions like a cold shower. The sun shone brightly down on Destiny Islands this summer and the water glittered like precious jewels, unfortunately from their position on the shack roof neither boy could benefit from the sinfully cool sea breeze that the rest of the island enjoyed.

"I was NOT sitting there like an idiot, I was-I was ... contemplating existence!"

He stood from his cross-legged position, watching the girls swimming enviously, they had no idea how good they had it.

Riku snorted. "Sure you were. More like you were contemplating the girls in their bathing suits you lech. Besides **_I'm_** the one who contemplates, **_you're_** the one who runs around oblivious to the world around you."

"I was-do NOT!... I'm not oblivious you jerk and I was**_ not_** staring at the girls suits."

He stood, blushing furiously.

"No, just their bodies in the suits. It's all right I believe you ... pervert." He ducked the wood panel that came flying through the air in the direction of his face, a yelp of pain confirmed that Wakka was not so lucky.

Sora growled, then sighed miserably.

"Aren't we finished yet?" He whined to the older boy with silver hair and ethereal green eyes. They have been friends for almost ever and without the perfect tan he sported Sora thought he would have made a great undead fiend, maybe a pasty vampire, and told him so, after pouting quite prettily in hopes of less work.

Riku's response was to put one hand on his hip and toss a hammer up and down in the other while casually mentioning how inviting a target the other boys' big, spiky head was and how close he was to the edge ... of the roof that is.

"Point taken but then who would get you the patch wood you need to fix said roof and cut the panels old man?" Sora pointed out grinning, eyes shinning guilelessly. The older boy, by a year, calculated the likelihood of the hammer nailing his buddy in one of those huge sky blue eyes. The odds were looking pretty good.

Hmm...

Sora stood and stretched, popping a few joints pleasantly.

"How much more do we gotta do I'm melting up here!" He complained.

Not that he wasn't used to hard work or anything, it's just that it was the height of summer in the tropics. He was hot, thirsty, and nearly blinded by the glare of the sun. He could be playing blitzball with Wakka instead of fixing the roof of a building nobody uses!

Being the man of mystery he was his feelings were, of course, written across his face for all the world to see and they were just as easy to read, especially for his closest friend.

"Well if you had just gone barefoot like I suggested for that island wide race instead of wearing those monstrous yellow boots then maybe you wouldn't have gotten stuck dangling from Tidus' storage shack's ceiling." Riku pointed out helpfully, wiping the sweat from his face then tightening the blue bandana that kept the hair out of his eyes.

"I'm going to need more nails and we're running out of wood panels see if there are anymore inside, if not we'll go to the cove and get ourselves one of the coconut trees." He spoke without hesitation, very matter of factly.

Sora looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Has the heat driven you stupid or something? We already covered the hole up and cutting down a whole nother tree to make more panels not to mention going to Pyore island to buy more nails ... it'll take all day AND some of tomorrow! Do we really have to do more? "

He waved his arms wildly about to emphasize his displeasure at this new turn of events.

"Yes," the silver haired boy answered looking critically at his handy work."to the second question any way but don't exaggerate it'll only take the rest of today besides, this patch won't hold for long and now that I've taken a closer look there are quite a few weak spots here and on the pier too, didn't you notice it when we came up? "

"Well, yeah! ... sorta." He scratched his head. "but why do **_we_ **have to fix them **_now_**?"

"Because we've already started so we might as well finish. Do **_you _**want to work on it during Wakka's party this weekend? Or maybe after Selphi or Kairi falls through the dock?" Riku snapped. "And if worse comes to worse we'll just spend the night here tonight and leave in the morning."

They'd been at this all day already and he would have to catch up on his chores at home tomorrow as it is. Riku got a crafty look on his face and catchinghis friends expression Sora recognized it instantly. He's seen it often enough usually before some mischief was planned or a challenge was made. He never could resist a challenge or the chance to make some honest trouble.

"Unless it's a bit more than you can handle? After all we've been working all afternoon so I'll understand if you're too tired... sonny."

"I'm not tired! Just make sure YOU can keep up with MY pace blondie and anyway you do have a point." His partner agreed. "But, I want to switch off every so often. You cut this time while I hammer down the panels."

Riku thought about it. "Ok, then let's get started." He turned to the guys wrestling down on the beach. "Hey Tidus! Could you tell our parents Sora and me are going to be staying here tonight to finish our work!"

"No problem man and thanks for fixin up the woodwork you guys, me an Wakka'll take on the next project!" He called up, voice cracking slightly before settling to a smoother tone.

"I'll hold you to it." The silver blond laughed before turning back to Sora, from below they heard Wakka railing at an oblivious Tidus who had just unknowingly committed them to combing all of the beaches around the island clean of drift wood, shells, rocks, etc... and picking up the rotting/rotted greenery. The distinct sound of a blitzball meeting flesh echoed up to the roof along with a wail of pain. By the various threats and curses hurled between the two boys you could tell they were, obviously, the best of friends... after all you don't threaten to disembowel someone with a fishing hook unless you truly cared.

Meanwhile spike boy was clutching his sides and rolling.

Riku smirked.

Poor saps.

Meanwhile, after **_finally_** finishing the roof Sora came to the unhappy conclusion that it was time to get more wood glue and nails. He gave one last longing look at his friends, the girls who were pointing at himself and Riku and giggling madly, and the guys who were so focused on the ball and how to hit each other with it that the island could be sinking and they'd only wonder at the sudden the lack of beach.

Sighing he followed the older boy to the cove.

Eventually they found the perfect tree, it wasn't too young or too dry and most importantly it wasn't too large and would be easy to transport once they were done. Sora set the burlap bag he grabbed from the shack earlier down and began to climb.

"Ready when you are shorty!" Riku called up.

Sora leaned down long enough to stick his tongue out at his buddy before lobbing coconuts at the shiny silver target below who, of course, caught them expertly and set them in a pile some distance away before coming back to catch the next batch. Just when his victim thought they were finished a smaller one knocked him square upside the head.

"Dammit Sora!"

"Oops sorry, thought you could catch that one!" He sniggered with maniacal glee.

"Catch this!" Riku hurled a huge coconut into the air, catching the pointy haired devil right in the gut and sending him tumbling out of the tree and crashing almost head first into the sand.

"OOMPH! ... oooooooowwwww ... my head ..."

"You alright?" The silver devil asked, sounding more than a little pleased with himself.

"... No ..." Sora gasped out, winded.

"Oh good! Let's get back to work shall we?" As he turned to walk away the younger boy took this opportunity to snap his foot out and send his friend flying face first into the sand.

Sora alternately choked and gasped for air as he laughed himself silly at the sight of his rival spitting sand and trying to stand up yell only to fall backwards on his backside.

"You -_sputter_- little -_choke_- I'll -_spit_- just you -_hack_- wait."

"Two to one, getting slow already old man?"

"I'll show you old you brat." Riku stood wiping his mouth on his forearm then offered a hand, looking toward the general direction of the sun.

"Later, for now let's hurry up and get this done."

"Yeah ok, besides I'm kinda hungry."

Sora took the proffered hand and reached for one side of the two man saw, the green eyed boy grasped the other. As with every task they took on together it soon became a challenge and with just a few powerful, almost vicious strokes the tree came toppling down precariously close to Sora's feet.

"Careful there, not that your feet can get any bigger though right?"

"Well at least I know they'll never be as big as your head."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

"Shut up and start stripping."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"

"The tree bark, I meant start stripping the TREE BARK." Sora emphasized wildly.

"I know what you meant." Teasing him was an enjoyable past-time for Riku, he turned so many interesting shades of purple and was currently magenta. The older boy recalled Kairi having a dress that color before they burned it in a bonfire last week, down to the last overblown bow and gaudy ribbon.

"Lecherous old man, and you call me a pervert." He muttered rubbing the back of his head and avoiding the mischievous gleam in the older boy's eyes.

"Only for your reaction my boy." The gleam in his eyes became downright evil.

"So, which do you prefer? Uke or Seme?"

"Huh?" Sora gaped at him.

Various heated images suddenly raced through his head due to an already over-active teenage imagination and severe lack of masturbation.

Him naked.

Riku naked.

Him lying in bed naked .

Him lying in bed with Riku naked...

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Hey! Snap out of it we got work to finish. Do you want to get the bottom while I get the top or not? I can just shape the tip while you get nailed. That sound good?"

Riku looked at him expectantly with a vaguely sinister smirk.

Two things suddenly occurred to Sora.One was that he might be suffering from sun stroke after all because these hallucinations were freaking him out. There was no way Riku could be implying what Sora's frazzled brain thinks he's saying. He was talking about nails. NAILS! The second thing was that wearing a large red jumpsuit had it's upsides after all, partially for comfort and partially to disguise a very embarrassing side-effect of puberty.

'I really AM a pervert!' He thought, slightly hysterical.

"Uh yeah, that's great why don't we just do that." Taking a deep breath he tried to concentrate on relaxing his tense muscles and focus on reality, completely missing his counterpart's desperate attempts to stifle his amusement.

Spike here had no idea just how transparent his face was.

"Look, why don't you start making your way to Pyore before it gets too late and I'll start stripping ... the tree."

Missing (ignoring) the pause completely, there was no pause, no pause what so ever. Sora agreed and made a mad dash for the dock, kicking up clouds of sand behind him.

Riku chuckled and went to work.

Throughout his trip to Pyore Sora tried to rationalize why he reacted the way he did over his best friends ribbing and an hour and a half later on his way to the dock from the markethe was still utterly clueless. One minute they were lobbing coconuts the next he was imagininghis best friend naked, not that it was that difficult mind you they'd gone skinny dipping often enough together for him to know that Riku's skin tight shirts didn't do him justiceneither didthose pants...

His breath hitched at THAT particular thought before the sound of scattering nails brought him to his senses.

"Darnnit!" Muttering under his breath he bent to retrieve them while passerby gave him tolerant looks full of knowing mirth.

"So young but already getting a little foggy upstairs if you know what I mean." An older womanyelled to someone who was obviously her husband and that sat not inches away from her ona swing seat they shared on a porch across the cobbled street.

"Now now you remember what it's like when you're that young dear, all flustered and shy like a little guppy peeking out from the coral. Trust me, once he's tasted the right meat he'll turn into a right sharp toothed little piranha! **Won't ya boy**?" The older man guffawed loudly causing the nearby gulls to squall their protests at such offending noise.

"Don't be vulgar." His companion reprimanded gently before calling to Sora.

"Just kiss the girl honey and everything else will work itself out." She smiled knowingly.

This of course did nothing to improve Sora's hand-eye coordination or the color flooding his cheeks. Him? Kiss ... Riku? It boggled the mind! He's only kissed once and that didn't count because he and Kairi were ten! And, and it was a GUY! His best friend!

Sora pictured it in his mind, feeling awkward. Then, he thought about how it would feel...

His groin tightened. Time to go.

Racing to his dingy he paddled his way back to Destiny island, biting his lower lip in hopes the slight pain would bring him to his senses. It didn't, he started imagining it was Riku's teeth on his lip, chewing it, licking it ... sucking it.

He cursed and doubled his paddling speed.

By the time Sora set foot on sand he was sweaty, tired, and more relaxed, physically anyway, then before. He was even smiling as he waved to the still frolicking half naked female population of the beach, namely Selphi and Kairi.

"How's the water?" He called.

"Perfect, you guys should come in too and get out of that hot sun!" Kairi shouted back up toward shore. Male shouts and the sound of splashing reached Sora's ears. As he squinted through the glare from the water he could see that Wakka and Tidus had decided drowning each other would be easier than death by blitzball, and less obvious too...

"Sorry, I wish I could but I can't run off and not do my share of the work, it wouldn't be fair and he'd kill me if I did."

"I agree, he's vicious. Remember when you used our nail polish to paint designs on his pants?" Selphi giggled, lazily floating in wide circles.

"How could I forget." Sora rolled his eyes. "He dyed my hair blue! It took weeks to come out!"

"You were shrieking like a banshee. You chased him down and went through four islands before you finally caught him." Kairi snickered.

"Didn't he finally collapse because he couldn't stop laughing?" Selphi laughed in rememberance, nearly sinking herself.

"I would of pounded him too if I hadn't started laughing too. We weregrounded for a week after that." He ran his hands through his hair sheepishly.

"Look, I better get started that way maybe we can hang before you guys have to go."

"Ok, good luck and take care!." The girls waved.

As he made his way back to the cove he heard the sound of a saw cutting through wood, meaning Riku had begun shaping the panels.

Turning the corner Sora stopped dead in his tracks and came to the realization that having to work all day on one of the hottest days of the season didn't bother him as much as seeing the older boy working without a shirt. Especially while suffering from intense hormonal frustration due to a severe lack of, to put it delicately, long denied release and suppressed longing.

The phrase, smacked in the back of the head with a board didn't **_begin_** to cover it.

Tostart with it wasn't painful in a concussionary way, quite the opposite in fact, and there was little bleeding except from the lip being ripped into by his teeth, but the seeing stars and resulting brain damage was the same.

Sora had a nice side view of Riku leaning over the tree stump working on the wood with precise, rhythmic motions. The sun beating down on his back and the stacks piled next to him explained the sweat glistening on his tanned skin.

_**Glistening!**_

That's not supposed to happen in real life!

When people sweat they look dirty and smell bad not ... **glisten**.

The older boy's body was sharply contoured but not thin or gawky. Muscles bunched smoothly under his skin in a slow steady rhythm that followed the pace of delicate pants issuing from his all too succulent lips. Sora looked away almost wildly and wondered what the hell happened to him in the past couple of hours. One minute he's suffering the misfortune of having to work in hundred something degree weather and the next he's thinking about the best MALE friend he has and grew up with in terms that SO just went above and beyond adolescent curiosity it was out of this world, universe even.

He licked the blood welling from his abused bottom lip, suddenly wanting to knead those muscles and drape himself over Riku's back and squeeze his tight behind.

At that point Sora's train of thought should have wreaked due to the overload of so many conflicting emotions leaving behind the remains of sensless destruction, **not** speed up to death defying speeds.

'I wonder how he'd taste?'

* * *

The good news is the fun isn't over. The bad news is you have to wait for the next update for more. 

**I warn you now that it may take me some time to update** but on the bright side I have no intention of abandoning this pet project of mine. I had said that this was fun for me to write and I wanna do more but there is one other small problem for me to address...

INSPIRATION!

So here's the deal, REVIEW and tell me what you think, anything you think. Tell me what you think would happen, what you'd want to happen. A plot of sorts may sneak up later on but for now it's pure pleasure for me.

Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunstroke:** is a life-threatening condition in which the body's heat-regulating system fails, due to exposure to high temperatures.

**Warning**: This story is about two boys who like each other and will include some ... _seductive_ content.

* * *

Patience, he must strive for patience. 

It was difficult, however, not to simply surrender to his baser instincts. The urge to throw caution to the wind and just rip at the thin veil of protection his victim held so tightly roared within him but Riku managed, somehow, to persevere. Growling, his calloused hands almost tenderly worked at the skin, each pass drawing forth a thin film of sticky, sweet moisture that thickly coated his shaking fingers.

The bark was almost completely removed.

He only wished his _other_ problem could be so easily taken care of.

Riku, being who he was, could never truly admit his feelings to anyone, even himself. Soon though he'll be forced to admit to there was something to the half formed ideas dancing through his head for there comes a time in every young man's life in which he must put aside the childish imaginings of adolescence and selfishness of youth to embrace the responsibilities of manhood.

He wanted to fuck little boys.

A certain boy to be specific, To make things worse the aforementioned boy happens to be his childhood best friend and is currently on the run from his less than subtle remarks.

Control damn it! CONTROL!

Shaking his head in self reproof Riku threw himself into the task of ripping the tree bark off the log and prep it for shaping, getting sap all over his shirt in the process. Cursing soundly he undid his zippers and shucked both the shirt and vest in one fluid motion and attacked the wood with renewed vigor, ignoring the one straining futilely against his jeans.

He didn't wonder at his body's preferred choice for entertainment, it was kinda obvious.

He was sure Kairi would keep it quiet; she knew almost everything about them, from their first kiss (**her**), to their first word (dirtbag, stinkyface, ect…)? She was the one who noticed his increasingly strange behavior toward Sora in the first place even before he realized what he was doing himself.

_Flashback_

Around that time the two had been spending more time with each other leaving Riku feeling decidedly left out and just a bit abandoned. After one particularly nasty swordfight between the two boys Kairi had hunted him down, shoved him off the Paopu tree and demanded to know just what was going on. What was wrong? Why is he being so mean and pushing them away?

Naturally he'd been angry. Him? Push them away! Wasn't it the other way around?

He stood and started railing at her, ranting, and raving, and angsting till his voice cracked with barely suppressed emotion. He was shocked at his own outburst but that didn't stop him. Glaring at her with pained fury he braced himself for what would come next from her, tears, anger, and the end of their friendship, anything but what she actually did do.

She knocked him upside the head and demand he get a hold of himself.

Naturally he obeyed without question, an incredulous look on his face.

"You're acting like such a girl Riku! Honestly! You're always bristling and moping whenever Sora and I are together and generally being a pain in the ass!" She covered her mouth in guilt after saying the word ass, they were still too young to cuss after all, but she didn't take back what she said. Eyes narrowed to reptilian slits with indignation his retort was cut short at her next statement.

"The three of us have always been together and I don't think that friendship should have to suffer just because you have a crush on Sora!"

Struck dumb would be one way to describe the situation, and following the dramatic pause was the kind of world shattering epiphany of the obvious that only a prepubescent could experience.

"..… I am NOT acting like a girl!"

..…_sigh_…..

Sudden comprehension followed by a weakly spoken-

"…Oh…" and then, "I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"You do TO Riku and don't raise your voice to me young man!" She hollered, her hands on her hips in righteous indignation. "You're not supposed to yell at girls."

"You're not supposed to hit people either." He growled back mutinously.

He had a point there.

"Sorry."

"Yea, me too."

"It's ok. Besides," and she put her hands behind her back as if she were reciting from a school primer.

"Members of the gay community are an integral part of our society with thoughts and feelings of their own and deserve all the rights and privileges given to those of the heterosexual orientation."

She looked at him expectantly.

He could only stare... and gape…and gawk in sheer disbelief.

Eventually when he was able to form semi-coherent sentences all he could he say was-

"But he **looks** like a girl!"

…..

"What did you just call me dorkface!"

Sora hadn't heard what they had been discussing, but he didn't miss the girl reference!

After another brawl between the two boys that eventually dissolved into a massive tickle fight between the three of them, everything was ok and the subject was never brought up between him and Kairi again, though their interaction took on whole new levels.

He and Sora started competing all the time for _everything_.

The three of them were closer than before and in the tenser moments of their friendship through the years all it would take is a wink, smile, or beating from Kairi to make everything all right again.

They orbited around her, fought over and shared her equally.

Then one morning Riku realized something.

She had been right.

It was gods-awful early and he'd been half awake with the most uncomfortable feeling between his legs. This had been happening more and more often as of late, sometimes he'd wake up to a wet spot in the bed but he decided not to worry about it as he'd been told it was natural for boys his age to go through this sort of thing. Barely awake or aware Riku had gazed outside his window to watch the sky lighten with the sunrise, focusing on the colors dancing behind his lowered eyelids in an attempt to distract him from the increasing pressure of his body and its restless twitching.

To this day Riku couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming that night. He only remembered that as streaks of a familiar shade of blue began to dominate the sky he had been thrusting frantically into his hand as he wailed Sora's name in his pillow.

_end flashback, begin musings_

By the time Sora returned from Pyore Island with the nails for the panels Riku'd worked up a fine sweat for a number of different reasons and was more than a bit frustrated. Not just because he wanted to bend Sora's body in ways that would put a contortionist to shame, but because his patience was wearing dangerously thin, there was only so much a guy could take and he was worried that giving in to the urge might ruin what they'd built over the years.

Kairi was the one who suggested, in a ridiculously queer voice, that he test the waters by acting "shameless". Riku winced slightly. That "suggestion" had been followed by books, magazines, pictures, and a box labeled 'In case of emergency'. When Riku had cautiously questioned what _exactly _she had meant by shameless she told him, in _graphic_ detail, followed by a spiel on health, safety, and GRAPHS!

The lecture eventually ended with her reassurance to the older boy that he was still Riku's best friend and would never deliberately hurt him, bodily harm aside…

Sora has _never_ managed to make him feel so insecure, or overwhelmed as she did.

Then again, she was _always_ right, which was why he was in this mess in the first place! He could have lived in denial for years but NO, she **had** to force him to open his eyes to the truth. Granted, she saved him from having to live a lie with only the cold comfort of his delusions to keep him going in the endless years ahead but did she **have** to do it so blatantly!

The temptation of being open with his feelings was bad enough without her pointing out the tantalizing possibilities of acceptance and dangling them under his nose.

What decided it though was when she taunted him about his hesitation.

"Scared?"

"Hardly."

So he smirked, and she dared, then one day during their usual brawls Riku was a lot more creative in his wrestling maneuvers. In the end Sora was the victor and the older boy found himself in a compromising position, preplanned of course, with his jeans sliding dangerously low. Needless to say the blushing coupled with his stuttered apology captivated Riku's devious attentions to the point that he decided that whether or not Sora had feelings for him he'd risk a little play for _those_ kinds of reactions.

He'd been teasing the younger boy relentlessly ever since.

The panel he'd been working on fell on his toe.

Fucking Karma.

Fully intent on reducing the offending wood into saw dust Riku was interrupted by a laugh. Ignoring the heat in his cheeks he turned, ready to blast his audience for daring to laugh at him but his reprimand was cut short for there stood Sora in all his island boy glory.

The sunset outlined his body in shimmering waves of gold and sparkled over his sweat-slicked skin like fairy dust. His hair hung slightly in his face, framing its heart shape and bringing attention to his blue-bright eyes that glittered with mocking glee. The blood trickling from a split bottom lip added to his rapscallion charm. Sora's laughter rang clear through the air, not cracking or high pitched, but not with the husky depth puberty would provide either.

It made Riku ache.

Every change that took place as he grew, every new facet of the younger boys' personality that was revealed, every muscle flexing beneath peach skin and every change in voice and demeanor fascinated and enthralled him. So Riku knew that the enchanting creature before him was cloaked in the glamour of good lighting and lusts' obsession, that despite Sora's honest amusement it was born from surprise and laced with relief, the younger boy was trembling for some reason and his eyes were darkened to indigo with inner turmoil.

Whatever angry retort, or lewd, smartass comment he was about to make died on his lips in favor of a questioning-

"Sora?"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**singing:** _I'm so evil, Oh so evil, illegal, and WRONG!_

Yep, it's a cliffie. (begs forgivness)

**Rikushadow:** asked for Riku's POV. (Is it too occ?)

**Yxonomei:** asked for commas and a beta for me. (I did commas at least a beta is a little more difficult...eheh)

**Animegirl999:** asked for Kairi to not be evil. (I love her personally, she's so much fun to play with)

**Everyone else:** For an update! (I did. There's some suckyness but overall I can live with it)

Yes, I care what my fellow fangirls think, not enough to warp my story into their plaything and me the slave to their whims, but enough.

Also! I'm sorely tempted to make this into a threesome. Threesomes are SMEXY!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**: I LIVE!

Disclaimer: Poorly I might add so don't sue. Even the bad jokes aren't mine completely because they contain elements copyrighted by others.

It's Yaoi, or will be shortly, from which point it will get steadily more preverse.

**Sunstroke can occur when the body's mechanisms to rid itself of excess heat are overwhelmed by a very hot or humid environment, or strenuous physical activity.

* * *

**

_'I wonder how he'd taste?'_

He couldn't stop shaking. For a seemingly endless moment he stood there staring enraptured at the sight before him trapped by his thoughts, and with an awful clarity knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

A distinct thunk, followed by a snarl of annoyance broke the strange trance he'd fallen into. Watching Riku advance menacingly with a saw towards an innocent piece of wood, lying deceptively still in the sun without a care in the world, made him laugh and whatever he'd realized just a second ago slipped easily from his mind.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" He asked inquisitively, absentmindedly wiping the blood dribbling down his chin and sucking on the cut lip and not meeting his friends' knowing eyes.

"What happened to your lip? You look like a kicked puppy you big baby."

"What!" Roused from his momentary confusion Sora rounded on Riku with all the indignant rage his faltering male ego could muster. "Who are you calling a baby, you overgrown albino of a baboon?"

The strangely tense atmosphere began to dissipate as the two fell back on old habits to regain a sense of equilibrium with the situation. In others words, bitching made them feel manly.

"Albino baboon? It's called a brush! If you ever thought to use one maybe you'd look less like a cracked-out hedgehog going through withdrawals and more like a human being!"

"You're not one to talk to me about hair Riku! I'm not the one who orders imported shampoo from the mainland, you big girl! And speaking of bad decisions what was with the rubber chaps anyway!"

"It was a phase! I wear jeans now!"

"That don't fit-" Sora stopped there, red-faced. It was the jeans that Riku had begun to wear that fucked with his thinking in the first place. 'Who wears clothes that don't fit properly anyway!' he thought. They twist, and cling, and slide at the most inopportune time, like when you're wrestling with your best friend…

Thank the Gods that they'd been bickering, if they hadn't Sora was afraid Riku would think the darkening flush to his face was caused by something else entirely, something inappropriate. When really he was just remembering the last time they fought, it was innocent.

Had Sora been paying attention he would have heard the sound of his thought processes squealing before crashing into each other and breaking into itty bitty pieces as his subconscious laughed mockingly in the background. As it was he was a too busy ogling to care.

He did notice, however, how Rikus' eyes narrowed and darkened with high emotion, sharpening the features of his face and making him look … wild.

He swallowed nervously.

His pale skin was flushed with anger and was much more pronounced than Sora's, _everywhere_. Riku's hair hung in his pretty-boy face and his lips were turned up in an egotistical smirk that just screamed _"Can't touch this, bitch!"_ Normally the smirk would have driven him into a passionate rage except, of course, what remained of his mind was too busy putting up warning signs and directing the rest of itself through traffic for another route to be processed.

Which left instinct at the helm.

Yeah, who knew that watching sweat could be so entertaining? The form, the grace! As it trickled over the tensing muscles of Riku's chest and slid teasingly around his belly button before disappearing into the waistband of his faded ripped jeans.

Fucking denim.

"Now look what you did!"

Huh?

Looking down Sora realized two things simultaneously. One, being that he'd dropped all the nails from their box into the sand and two, being that his grasp must have slipped while he was checking Riku out.

'Wait, that's not it!' His ego wailed. 'What had happened was-'

'Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares' His hormones drawled, using the blood draining from his face towards other, more important endeavors. Soras' hard-on agreed.

Dropping to his knees Sora began meticulously combing through the sand for the missing metal and prayed for deliverance from his self. Thankfully, before he could be embarrassed further and Riku became suspicious, a voice of goodness and reason broke the hold of childish anger…

"What are you freaks doing?"

Or redirected it at any rate.

"Who's a freak?" Riku scoffed. "You're the one with an obsession with cowboys, we live on an island for crying out loud!"

"Cowboys are hot!"

"and sweaty!" Wakka whispered.

"and stinky!" Tidus chimed.

"Oh stuff it Dumb and Dumber!" Selphie fumed.

Kairi was too busy giggling to join in on the "friendly" bickering.

Collecting himself Sora studiously ignored them as they made their way over towards him and Riku, chattering all the way as he counted out nails.

"Man I'm starving!" Wakka groaned. "Are we gonna eat here or at home?"

"We don't have too many supplies left here, we gotta restock soon." Tidus sighed, arms half-crossed with one hand under his chin in a thinking pose and frowned.

"I already spent my allowance." Selphie whined in dismay.

"We could go eat at my house, I don't mind making something." Kairi offered her hands behind her back and a sweet smile on her face.

Dead silence.

"Er- thanks Kairi! That'd be great but you really don't _have_ to ya know?" The red-headed blitzer took a step back nervously, hands held up pleadingly.

"Oh?" She looked disappointed. "I really don't mind."

"It's FINE Kairi, REALLY! It's a hot day today and uh, we've been playing all day so you MUST be tired!" The perky brunette added hastily, glancing anxiously at her friends for back up.

"Besides all the hospitals are packed this time of year with victims of the heat, we don't wanna hold them up with a stomach pump operation that could be easily avoided." The dumb blonde murmured under his breath.

….

Riku coughed.

Sora was staring at the sand, frozen in fear.

"…What was that Tidus? I don't think I quite heard you right?"

"Uh-"

"Are you insulting my cooking Tidus?"

"Er-"

"I hope not cause then I'd be mad."

"Um-"

"I don't like being angry Tidus, I'm sure you wouldn't want me too feel that way either."

….

"_Right_?"

Eep!

"I'm sure that's not what he meant Kairi, why don't we head towards the boats and head back before it gets much later." The sun was starting to set and it cast shades of beautiful red and golds over the island and Kairi would be less likely to attack if they were in open water, she wouldn't want to capsize the boat if an innocent bystander was in it with Tidus.

"Don't be so harsh to him Kairi, he's still a bit wary from the last time you cooked for us." Riku teased gently. She blushed and took a breath. "I tried ok? It was my first time making it."

"You don't need a toaster to make French toast." Wakka sighed.

"We could have died, if not from an electric fire then from food poisoning!" The younger blitzer cried.

"We were fine! Well, except for Sora but that doesn't count." Selphie patted her back reassuringly.

"Yea she hit him in the head with the toaster so he didn't have to eat." The older blitzer mused.

"I was aiming for Tidus! If he hadn't ducked Sora would never have been hurt!"

"What, you'd rather I just stand there and take it?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"It would serve you right for being so insensitive!" Kairi stomped. Hands fisted eyes almost black with indignation. Sora was about to intervene for both his friends sake but was brought up short by the sight of soft, tender, unmarked inner thigh RIGHT THERE. She was standing next to him in nothing but a bikini and mini sarong that showed off every inch up to her hip on one side, and the slight dip from the other created interesting shadows in certain places.

He whimpered piteously.

"Self preservation! It's not like it was personal." Dumb blonde defended himself.

'YOU!"

"Er- guys? Sora squeaked scrabbling upwards. "It really is getting late and there's still a lot of work to be done so why don't you pool your money and eat out?"

He looked so totally frazzled that the others thought that it might not be such a bad idea.

"Yeah! Wakka can buy for me and Tidus can buy for you Kairi!"

"Why would I want his money?"

"Why would I want to spend it on her?"

"To make up for being an ass and saying bad things about her cooking of course!" Selphie growled.

"Why am I paying for you?" Wakka asked, confused.

"Cause I'm nice, pretty, and broke. Not to mention the friend who saved you from dying in the water earlier." She preened.

"Aw I could have taken him!" The redhead boasted.

"Hah! You may have the advantage on land but I rule the sea!" The blonde crowed.

"Shut up Tidus." The brunette led the two boys away after a chorus of good-byes and good-lucks to Sora and Riku. Kairi began to follow but paused.

"Sure you don't wanna join us guys?" She grinned invitingly.

"I'm g-good!" Sora stuttered, forcing himself to relax and spotted a missing nail by his feet. Riku just smirked at her and she sauntered away laughing. A mumbled curse caused the older boy to turn and see younger inspecting his finger in the fading sunlight. Blood pearled on its tip and began to slide but was halted by a warm tongue.

The fact that it was Riku's tongue and not his own was what made the squeak from Sora so highly pitched. Slowly pulling the digit into his mouth the silver haired boy looked directly into Sora's eyes and he suckled on it gently. The brunette's breath stuttered and blew out with a soft sound as he stared wide-eyed into darkened sea green ones.

Riku didn't drop his gaze as he lapped at the salty skin of Sora's index finger, sucking it back in more forcefully and massaging it almost obscenely with his tongue. Panting quietly the other boy could only watch as his finger was practically violated before his eyes and damn but it hurt! His jumpsuit was too tight and his underwear was so rough against his skin that he wasn't sure if the little mewl that worked it's way out of his bloody lips was from discomfort or the zings of pleasure working their way up his spine.

Drawing it back out of his mouth carefully with a wet sound and a soothing brush of lips Riku straightened, still holding Sora's gaze before heading back to the wood piled a few feet away and concentrating fiercely on the task at hand.

Dazed, all Sora could do was stare at the other boys' retreating back as he absentmindedly put the exploited digit in his mouth. He came to with a start when he realized that he tasted Riku on his skin and not blood or his own spit. His last truly coherent thought before the hormonal storm hit was that he was going to be exhausted come morning.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize profusely though I did warn you.

I know there's more humor than actual YAOI goodness but certain points must be reached for them to occur, so I beg a bit more patience from the audience.

Surprisingly enough there were no nay-sayers to the whole Riku/Sora/Kairi threesome idea. I though for sure that the fans of certain preferences would be all up in arms!So I'm going to begin incorporating it into the fic little by little. Who knows how it will turn out?

Speaking of requests, if you have one let me know and I'll see what I can do. If I can make it happen I will and there are always omakes! So let me know what you think!

**_Yumimakai:_** Requested that Sora be knocked into a coma by a flying toaster cause she likes the idea of toasters as weapons. (I got it in there! Hope you like it.)

**_Everyone else:_** Wanted an update. (Sorry again! I know the pacing is probably rushed and there's more dialogue than actual fic I'll try and get more done in a bit)

Please Read, Review, and Request if it suits your fancy! Smoochies!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

You've all been very patient so enjoy. I would have updated sooner if I had been able to but I wasn't so please don't lynch me.

Should have put this in since chapter one, my most humble apologies.

"gooniegoogoo" talk

'goooniegoogoo' thought

* * *

**Sunstroke will eventually lead to unconsciousness.**

As predicted, the preparation and repairs were rapidly dealt with. The energy of the two frustrated, hormonal young men could power a small village so the only real obstacle they may have had finishing the little carpentry project before nightfall was the very real possibility of maiming and/or killing each other with their enthusiasm. The way Sora felt after the work was finished though, he didn't think he'd have lasted much longer, he was achy, sore, highly irritated at Riku, and staving off the urge to cry tears of aggravation.

"Freaking macho, dork-faced, pretty-boy, egotistical losers who run around SHIRTLESS! Damn them all to Hades!" He fumed.

Why?

Why did HE have to befriend the world's meanest, cruelest, sadistic, most gorgeous guy in the archipelago?

WHY!?

Does anyone have ANY idea what that does to a guys' ego? How is he supposed to develop into a strong, happy, healthy young man if his best MALE friend so-so- "DAMN PRETTY!?"

"What is?"

Huh?

"Huh?" Sora reiterated aloud.

"When your friend, who is standing right next to you I might add, screams 'Damn pretty!' for no apparent reason you kinda got to wonder what they're talking about. Or who." Riku smirked.

If Sora hadn't been so red with embarrassment and anger he would have noticed that, though teasing, Riku's eyes showed real concern for his weird behavior. After all, they'd been working out in the hot sun all day. He even stopped teasing him, you know, THAT way.

"I-

"Sora?" The older boy stepped forward, putting a hand on Sora's forehead to check for fever. He was warm and the younger boy's eyes were dilated and very, very wide.

"I-I"

Riku was inches away, still bare the waist and covered with sweat.

In the fading light of the setting sun and rising moon he was _**glistening**_.

AGAIN!

Rikus' muscles were all ripple-like, his pants low slung, and his pretty, pretty face was glowing with-with emotion!

At this point Sora, who was not the most observant boy, came to a realization…

'I think I actually LIKE the glistening.' And fell unconscious at Riku's feet.

"SORA!"

---------------------

"KAIRI!"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me! You sound like Sora when you do that! Whatcha thinking about?" Selphie demanded from across the table. Turning away from the window Kairi pulled her frozen juice in front of her and took a few pulls to hold off answering.

"Maybe she's thinking about her boyfriend?" Tidus said in a stage-whisper to Selphie and Wakka. Kairi rolled her eyes and continued working on her Mango Magic goodness. After all they must be joking, she isn't dating anyone and they know it.

"Ya! They've been hanging out a lot recently. He bein' a gentleman to ya right Kairi?"

"How is Riku anyway?"

Kairi choked, sputtered, spit, and fell out of her chair all at once.

Selphie handed Tidus a tissue to wipe the Mango Magic off his face.

"WHAT!? Riku?! Where'd you get the idea I'm dating Riku?" She struggled to stand and set her chair back up.

"Well." Selphie put her finger to her mouth in a thinking gesture. "You and he have been hanging out a lot lately, and more often than you and Sora do."

"He's always pulling you aside and constantly watching you when you talk to Sora." Wakka added.

"Yeah, and I saw him sneaking over to your house at night last week." Tidus added wickedly.

Finally standing Kairi could only stare in abject horror at the madness before her.

Tidus sat across from her with an incredibly smug look at her reaction to his words while Wakka and Selphie looked positively scandalized. The only difference in their expressions was that she scandalously pleased while the blitzer looked scandalized in the whole 'someone's going to get their head pummeled in by a random blitz ball filled with lead and decorated with pointy objects' kind of way.

Apparently they were aware of Riku's transformation into a raging, perverted maniac with dastardly intentions towards a particular best friend with more hormones than sense but it seemed they weren't aware that the aforementioned friend was, for one, NOT her and … survey says- MALE! And they thought he liked **her**? In **that** way?! She tried to think through her panic, which must have shown in her expression.

"I knew it!" Selphie crowed.

'NO!' she thought to herself. 'It isn't what you think!'

"F-fuck!" Is what she ended up stuttering instead.

"Kairi!"

"Language..."

---------------------

Ok. So maybe mercilessly taunting a hormonal, confused teenage boy in an overtly sexual manner, while performing hard manual labor in the blistering heat, under the glaring sun during the height of summer in the tropics was not the brightest idea Riku ever had. But damned if he wasn't desperate to show Sora just how good he was working with his hands … especially if it was wood.

Shaking his head and sighing in frustration the older boy lifted the brunette, seizing him up by his belt while holding Sora's arm over his shoulder, and trudged up towards the Secret Place, muttering viciously under his breath.

"Island boy huh? What island boy forgets to stay out of the sun and drink water in the summer?"

Pulling out their sleeping bags Riku began setting up an impromptu "camp" in the cave with a small oil lamp between them at the head of the bags. Picking Sora back up from where he set him against the wall he cautiously set the younger boy on his bag and checked his forehead for a temperature.

"Just overheated huh?" Riku murmured and started to pull off Sora's gloves.

He took his time.

Pulling the heavy cloth off and setting them down next to the unconscious boy. His hands were somewhat large for his frame and connected to narrow wrists that sloped to nicely muscled arms. Sora only _looked_ girly, it wasn't until you had the rough pads of his fingers in your mouth and weight of his muscled body in your arms that you realized he was anything _but_ and it was only forethought that prevented him from hurting you with his wiry strength. Not that he'd ever held back with Riku, especially when they were wrestling.

Riku let out a careful breath and moved downward past all the zippers to the ones on Soras' shoes, being careful to avoid temptation.

He was only young and horny after all, not an animal … not yet …

It took forever to undo the various fastenings but Riku manly refused to throw one of the rocks lying around at Sora's head in frustration. He settled for glaring, viciously. Until he realized the ugly yellow monstrosities were stuck. At which point he growled and proceeded to rip them off without regard to the dainty ankles they were attached to and was thus thrown backward for his trouble.

Riku wrinkled his nose at the smell and stomped off to get water.

---------------------

"I'm so screwed, and not in the whole 'Harder baby! HARDER!' kind of way! What am I going to do?!" Kairi demanded of the guy sitting next to her at the counter of the same café where "it" started. "They're my friends! I can't just OUT them to the entire community!" She moaned.

The others left a while ago leaving an almost frantic Kairi behind to drown her woes in sugary sweet frosty syrup.

"Some things you can't control honey, sometimes you have to just let things happen." The waitress said handing Kairi her fifth "Mango Magic" of the evening.

"But **he** doesn't know **he** likes **him** and **they've** been **best** friends for **ever**! **He'd** never forgive **me** if I slipped the beans to **him**! Much less the entire **island** because of _**one**_ rumor …" She whined before slurping down the icy confection.

"Stop complaining. Consider your involvement, what you're willing to do and not to do, and just deal with it." The tall, dark, and broody stranger next to her spoke softly. "Why are you bringing me into this anyway?"

"Urk! …Um…" Kairi gagged and blushed, realizing she's been ranting about the "secret" to anyone who'd listen in the café. "You're experienced?" She tried lamely.

"In gay teenage angst? Not for a few years." The man muttered and took a sip of his black coffee. It matched his "look". Dark brown hair feathering down in disarray over gray eyes, leather pants, white muscle shirt, and a black and red leather short-sleeve jacket. Very city-boy, very badass, he HAD to know something about dealing with awkward human relationships.

"Well you're older and have that look about you." Kairi mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't look at me that way! You know damn well what I look I mean! That whole aura of sexual awareness that practically screams 'I know what you want to do to me but you'll never get the chance because I know more ways to make you scream for mercy than the Spanish Inquisition!'" She grabbed her drink angrily and began chugging the rest of it while the waitress just kind of stood there, staring, before casually checking the ingredients to "Mango Magic".

"Oh God! My **BRAIN**!" Kairi choked, grabbing her head and whimpering at the resulting brain-freeze.

The smirk that crossed the man's face changed his entire expression to something almost wicked compared to the seriousness from earlier. Shaking his head he laughed softly, an almost boyish sound that didn't quite match the evil in his expression before pulling out his wallet and paying for his coffee and, surprisingly enough, Kairis' drinks. He then turned to leave without a word, still smirking.

"Wait! What's your name? I haven't had a chance to thank you yet!" Kairi scrambled, regaining her composure and higher mental functions.

The mysterious stranger paused for half a second at the door before leaving to answer.

"Leon."

The waitress was pale as she stared at the box of the secret ingredient to Mango Magic, non-alchoholic mango margarita mix, and realized someone made a mistake with the order ... _again_ ...

Kairi fell to the floor in an unconcious heap.

---------------------

"Ugh."

Soras' eyes opened slowly, still heavy with exhaustion and weakness as a breeze flitted through the cavern of the Secret Place. He squeaked and jerked up, awake and aware as it touched his face and froze his bare toes.

Bare toes?

A rag fell from his forehead and onto his lap in a damp heap. He ran a hand through his hair and realized that it was somewhat damp as well.

"Wha-Huh? Where? Why? Did I-?" He moved the wet rag to the ground and slowly looked around. Early Morning light softly streamed through the small cavern turning the walls interesting colors and casting soft shadows.

A few feet away Riku lay on his side facing away from the somewhat woozy brunette apparently deep asleep on his sleeping bag and still wearing nothing but his jeans.

The light cast interesting shadows on the curves of his back which was perfectly clear and smooth. Soras' breath hitched slightly when he realized Riku wasn't wearing any underwear. The jeans sagged just low enough for him to see the beginning swell of his full ass.

Sora didn't know how long he sat there and stared at the older boys' back before he blinked and turned away, suddenly feeling very shy and **very** ……… _uncomfortable_ ….

He gave a small whine of dismay when he realized he was rock hard underneath his jumpsuit.

'Breathe deep.' He thought. "You're a healthy young man, it's perfectly natural for things like this early in the morning" He murmured to himself, flushing partly in shame, but mainly in arousal.

Sneaking a peek over at his sleeping companion Sora bit his tongue carefully in apprehension, hesitating for a minute before letting his warm hand slowly slide down his chest over the long zipper. Riku gave an incomprehensible murmur of sleepy discontent that made Soras' heart clench fiercely in his chest. He stopped dead and stared at the still quiescent figure of his best friend until his eyes watered. Nothing…

The heavy throb between his legs matched the frantic beating of his heart. Gulping, his hands kept moving, roving over his thighs to scratch teasingly on the skin of his inner thighs. His breath caught and he let it back out slowly, eyes never leaving Rikus' sleeping form. Sora struggled against his body, his feelings….

'This-this is so **wrong**!' He thought. 'Wha-what am I-?'

"Ah!" He gasped out, interrupting his own train of thought. Opening his eyes and looking down he saw his hand gripping his cock through his jumper. Startled, he quickly turned to look back at the older boy not four feet away, hoping 'Please God.' he hadn't awakened.

A soft murmur and he saw Riku was now on his back, still asleep. His eyes fluttered in relief and he gave another, softer, more uncertain, squeeze. He made little sound and gained confidence as the ache demanded some sort of relief.

Soon there was nothing heard in the small cavern but hushed gasps and bitten off whines as he almost ruthlessly gripped and stroked and gently pulled at himself. The cloth was maddening when all he wanted was hotgood_**hard**_! calloused hands on his swollen dick, squeezing/dragging/pulling those oh…oh ….."_ooohhhh!"_ sounds from his sore lips.

Sora slapped a hand over his mouth, biting into his palm to keep quiet. His eyes were wet with confusion but he didn't stop, couldn't stop as the hot weight in his sex grew heavier and wetter with frustration. Cool wind teased along his damp skin and pulse after pulse caused little lights to dance behind his eyes. He felt himself falling backward, surrendering to the cheap thrill of rubbing himself off next to the sleeping reason behind this insanity.

A loud gasp and the moment shattered, shattered into a thousand humiliated pieces resembling Sora's childhood.

It was a surprised sound, loud and strangely low, a growl.

Falling onto his side, hand still between his sprawled legs Sora froze, died and was reborn before almost giggling in terrified relief.

Asleep. Twitching but still _asleep_ and _facing_ him.

Riku was facing him with closed eyes, trembling body, and spit-shiny full lips that opened slightly as he moaned at whatever was ripping into his dreams. Sora watched. Frightened and confused but watching with growing comprehension and understanding as the bulge in the other boys' jeans grew and strained against the rough material the way his was. He lay there unmoving just watching and striving to come to terms with what he already knew.

'Riku. It was Riku.' He thought, pained. 'Riku made me hard.'

And how!

Despite this epiphany, the wrongness and the weird and the fear of discovery the brunette felt himself responding, responding to the sight of Riku responding to the dream. The way his body began to shake and sweat made the silver hair stick to his neck and mouth. The way every low sound he made brought Soras' balls up tighter against his body and his fingers clench to the point of pain.

He watched and before he knew it he was touching. Sweeping the hair away from the other boys' mouth he muttered "Oh god.", terrified of this thing that he's become, that was suddenly controlling his body, his brain, his hands as they touched soft wet flesh.

'Lips. I'm touching Rikus'-'

A groan and a finger was taken in, then another. It was both exactly and nothing like the last time. No gentle tease, it was all wet with spit and rough, tongue pulling demandingly and teeth scraping and snapping. Sora was mesmerized.

With every writhing motion the older boy made against the sleeping bag and every pleasured sound rolling wetly against his fingers Sora felt himself go a little wild. His hips bucked helplessly and rubbed his swollen sex against Rikus' twisting hip.

It was his surprised groan of gratification snapped him out of it, made him realize what it was he was doing. He snatched his fingers out of the older boys' mouth and sat up, red with shame.

'I-I don't get it! Why do I?' He whined in his head. Watching, helplessly fascinated as Riku shook and gasped in front of him with whatever his subconscious teased him with. Watching his stomach muscles tense and strain as his hips pushed upwards in frantic little motions, drawing his gaze inexplicably toward the straining bulge beneath his unbuttoned jeans.

"Oh man." Sora whispered.

The sheen of sweat and sex glinting off the trail of silver hair down to the loosening zipper showed that Riku wasn't wearing any underwear. The realization made him so light headed he was afraid he'd pass out. Sora could hear his heart pounding in his ears and before he could attempt to recover himself again his hand was moving out and forward with itchy palms.

Closer and closer until he could feel-could _grasp_ it with something that felt like inevitability. Eyes painfully wide with apprehension and need the brunette did the first thing that came to mind. He squeezed softly, gently as he stared, and panted, and shook in the throes of his own reaction to having the older boy this way, unknowing, and completely at his mercy.

The thought brought back a small measure of control, enough to make Sora realize he was no longer fondling with soft gentle motions or curious innocence. He was focused and rough, massaging his friend through the denim with the single minded purpose of someone in desperate need of a release. Rubbing and grinding Riku's trapped cock ruthlessly with his palm until the silver-haired boy thrashed and keened on the sleeping bag, until his hand became damp with proof of his betrayal.

"**God-**!" Riku cried.

Sora choked in surprise, pulling back so fast that he fell backward hard. Scrambling to his feet he made a break for the cave entrance not stopping, and not looking back.

"_Sora!_"

He barely heard his name, running until his lungs burned from lack of oxygen and his legs gave out. He fell to his knees on the sandy beach, catching himself on his hands and crying out in relief and shame as he came hard in his jumper. His shaking arms wouldn't support him and he fell over onto his side gasping, watching as the gulls soared above the water in the early morning breeze. Trying to make sense of what just happened unable to handle the consequences of his actions towards his best friend. How can he explain what just happened?

'I'm sorry Riku but your pants were falling down and, well, you know me it's all or nothing and your indecisive pants were annoying me. What? Why'd I jack you off? Well you see Riku there comes a time in every boys' life when-Well, what had happened was there was this spider see, and …' Sora closed his eyes and groaned, mortified.

Back in the Secret Place Riku lay in a similar position staring at the cave wall in a kind of blissful shock. He hadn't felt this thoroughly sated since the first time he'd discovered "The Joys of Masturbation" in the Relationship section of the bookstore. The euphoria quickly began to dissipate though when the full weight of what just happened settled in and the sticky damp in his pants started to become uncomfortable.

On this morning of revelations these two entirely too attractive and far too naïve boys came to similar but incredibly **wrong** conclusions about the current situation, and about each other….

"He **KNOWS**!"

* * *

**A/N**

Yeah, I'm terrible and the boys are clueless but I couldn't resist. I'll try to up the pace some and I've had a few new ideas with which to play with in this fic. It would help to hear what you think about thus far so let me know your opinion/critic. I reread all my reviews before I start writing so it'll be nice to hear from you and I'm still taking requests.  
Now I have to think of a way to write Cloud/Riku fluff/smut/angst, keep it in character(or pretend to) and make it work. It was a request for my short story collection **Little Secrets and Dark Corners**. So wish me luck

Review and Request if it suits your fancy.


End file.
